User blog:Tuparman/NEW AND IMPROVED Photoshops (NO REQUESTING)
NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES Click images for their full size. I put FNaTL and FNaTL related photoshops here. Everything that I have made is made with GIMP. If you want, you can make your own and request to put it up here! You will be given credit, and if a caption is requested, it will be added. Main= http://i.imgur.com/VFKA1W7.png?1.png FANTL WURL CUNFARM http://i.imgur.com/xuT4A27.png?1.png old version Regular Photoshops Photoshops made as fanart for the game. All images in this section: http://imgur.com/a/8iKu7/all http://i.imgur.com/kv3s1r9.png?1.png Fixed Po (Oldest) A fixed Po! (my second ever tubby photoshop) http://i.imgur.com/aJhsT4c.png?1.png Fixed Po (Old) Another fixed Po! Now with a proper head piece and better recoloring! http://i.imgur.com/JkHPRC4.png?1.png 1.0 Original The Original if the original four tubbybots were never upgraded into 2.0s. http://i.imgur.com/2Cj756B.png?1.png Fixed Prototype Tinky Winky (Old) A fixed Prototype Tinky Winky! http://i.imgur.com/l15GOMI.png?1.png Fixed Prototype Po (Old) A fixed Prototype Po! http://i.imgur.com/9CSEU8y.png?1.png Fixed Original (Old) A fixed Original! http://i.imgur.com/UOL267B.png?1.png Fixed Prototype Dipsy (Old) A fixed Prototype Dipsy! http://i.imgur.com/K6hXIcT.png?1.png Fixed Prototype Laa-Laa (Old) A fixed Prototype Laa-Laa! http://i.imgur.com/9DXzk0x.png?1.png Beta Tinky Winky Alone In The Repair Room Beta Tinky Winky alone in the Repair Room. http://i.imgur.com/IQVcPdi.png?1.png Empty Beta Repair Room Empty Repair Room, without red lighting and moved objects. http://i.imgur.com/H7jh1ME.png?1.png Tinky Winky Alone In The Repair Room Tinky Winky alone in the Repair Room. http://i.imgur.com/P8XgBBh.png?1.png Empty Repair Room Empty Repair Room, without red lighting and moved objects. http://i.imgur.com/Ool26uW.png?1.png White Tubbybot The white tubbybot. http://i.imgur.com/VFbnjl6.png?1.png Fixed PTLD-93 PTLD-93 is fixed! (note: not good for coloring) http://i.imgur.com/u3d411s.png?1.png Withered Laa-Laa An extra withered Laa-Laa. http://i.imgur.com/QKT7W4T.png?1.png Spring Laa-Laa A springtrap Laa-Laa. http://i.imgur.com/tGp0tNl.png?1.png Po Atari Sprite Atari sprite for fixed Po. http://i.imgur.com/gyEbu8z.png?1.png Laa-Laa Atari Sprite Atari sprite for fixed Laa-Laa. http://i.imgur.com/gRkc89I.png?1.png Dipsy Atari Sprite Atari sprite for fixed Dipsy. http://i.imgur.com/QQ5EB9h.png?1.png Tinky Winky Atari Sprite Atari sprite for fixed Tinky Winky. http://i.imgur.com/uKhRYWx.png?1.png Withered White Tubbybot Withered white tubbybot. Silly Stuff Photoshops made as jokes. All images in this section: http://imgur.com/a/FntyU/all http://i.imgur.com/cAQ2fV5.png?1.png Po-tato Because why not. http://i.imgur.com/0yTzpjl.png?2.png Choir Tinky He always dreamed of being a famous singer. http://i.imgur.com/1Lh3nm6.png?1.png Tinky's Bank Heist put da monies in da bag http://i.imgur.com/XbV2lqn.png?1.png THE ORIGINAL DONGER SCHLONGER The image that began one of the longest running jokes in the wiki. http://i.imgur.com/sbykLAv.png?1.png Max WEED START http://i.imgur.com/fRSkpUQ.png?1.png Po's Room Party why po never gets to host room parties anymore (please never speak to me about this) http://i.imgur.com/G9aokZf.png?1.png Head Incident dumb thing about evan's fetish for po heads (please never speak to me about this either) http://i.imgur.com/3BV57FX.png?1.png No.png No http://i.imgur.com/FSGgqsX.png?1.png MLG Trumpet (Pre-MLG God) Before he became truly MLG. http://i.imgur.com/jc8SYe8.png?1.png True MLG God Decimated Our MLG god is here. http://i.imgur.com/OjIcb1f.png?1.png Time For Tubby WEED our daily dose of tubby weed http://i.imgur.com/64iPQyE.png?1.png Dip-Cena And his name is Jo- I mean DIP-CENA!!1!1!1!1!/!1/!?!?/!1//1 |-|Gifs and Sounds= GIFS As gifs require extra effort to create, they are specially featured here. All images in this section: http://imgur.com/a/TpHjG/all http://imgur.com/a/EbB9A Contents: Donger Schlonger jumpscare, Boober Schloober jumpscare, Dicker Schlicker jumpscare, Pooper Schlooper jumpscare, White Tubbybot appearing animation, transparent Beta Po jumpscare, FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Jumpscare, Dubber Schlubber walking animation, fixed Prototype Tinky Winky jumpscare, and Toy Noo-Noo jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/Vf3PC Contents: Ducker Schlucker appearing animation, Rex jumpscare, Pappy Fappy appearing animation, unwithered Prototype Dipsy jumpscare, unwithered Prototype Po appearing animation, unwithered Prototype Laa-Laa jumpscare, Dippy jumpscare, Asser Scrasser jumpscare, Decimated jumpscare, and Adriel jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/duGr9 Contents: Ren jumpscare, Pip jumpscare, Vector jumpscare, White Tubbybot jumpscare, Cocker Schlocker jumpscare, Fixed Po jumpscare, Fixed Laa-Laa jumpscare, Fixed Dipsy jumpscare, Fixed Tinky Winky jumpscare, and Fixed Noo-Noo jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/tVErz Contents: Squint jumpscare, Fixed Original appearing animation, Spooner Scooner jumpscare, Meeper Deeper jumpscare, Wager Scagger appearing animation, Master jumpscare, Piddler Schiddler jumpscare, Original jumpscare, Purple Po jumpscare, and Tinky Winky jumpscare with both eyes black. http://imgur.com/a/QpId4 Contents: Dipsy twitching animation fixed, and No-No in the office. Sounds Fan-made audio. https://instaud.io/hqM - Donger Schlonger scream. https://instaud.io/hqN - Boober Schloober scream. https://instaud.io/hqO - Dicker Schlicker scream. https://instaud.io/hqP - Pooper Schlooper scream. |-|Community Made Photoshops= If you want to add a photoshop to this section, please comment the image(s) below, and I will add them. Credit will be given, and extra notes will be added if its in the caption of the image. Other People Made These! http://imgur.com/a/NJSRu Contents: "I'M TRIPPING BALLS MAN", The Most MLG Noo-Noo, Swaggy Dipsy, SWAG-69, The Hardest Night, FNaTL 2 Custard Machine Explosion Incident Cutscene, Ultimate Tubbyland Building Map, "I LIKE PAPERCLIPS!!!!111!!1!!!", MLG Mickey Rooney Bank Heist, and "Dis Is Gon B Good". http://imgur.com/a/zZrRj Contents: Phantom Noo-Noo, a Thing by Dipsy the Tubbybot, Boober Schloober, DICKER SCHLICKER, POOPER SCHLOOPER, "Bleghhhhh", All Four Tubbybots in the Repair Room, BigThyApple, Laa-Laa as Chica, and a Thing by To1963. http://imgur.com/a/JtBI3 Contents: Prototype Tinky Winky Thing, Purple Prototype Dipsy, Scrapped Purple Prototype Dipsy, Transparent FNaTL 2 Custscene Noo-Noo Jumpscare (Old), Kitchen Tinky Winky Head Transparent, PTLD-93 Static, "Lazily Animated" PTLD-93 Jumpscare, "extreme custard", SALVAGED, and Fake FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/neKOP Contents: Phantom Dipsy, Phantom Old Po, "The Security Guard is Not Smart", Prototype Tinky Winky in the Props Hall, Prototype Tinky Winky in the Boiler Room, Prototype Tinky Winky in the Ventilation Hall, Prototype Tinky Winky in the Main Hallway, Prototype Tinky Winky in the Office Vent, Prototype Tinky Winky in the Middle Office Door, and Phantom Po 2.0. http://imgur.com/a/HSCot Contents: Team Po, Team Laa-Laa, Team Dipsy, Team Tinky Winky, Tubbyland Southern Heritage Units, Dipsy and Tinky Winky as Bearded Dragons, MLG Original, Extra Withered Prototype Laa-Laa, No-No, and TRACKTER. http://imgur.com/a/kZJxX Contents: Illumitubby, the Snowy Tubbybot, a Thing by To1963, another Thing by To1963, yet another Thing by To1963, Rebooted Teletubbies Noo-Noo, Noo-Noo from the Show, Pink Prototype Hybrid, FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky Missing His Upper Head, and MILKDUD MAN. http://imgur.com/a/u9xTK Contents: FNaTL 2 Dipsy Withered Like FNaTL Dipsy, FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa Withered Like FNaTL Laa-Laa, All Tinky Winkies in the Room Of Stories, Withered Monster/Old Old Old Po, Unwithered Prototype Dipsy Jumpscare, Spring Po, the Original Po, Critolious, Unwithered Prototype Po Appearing Animation, and Unwithered Prototype Laa-Laa Jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/QQrQC Contents: Original Props Po Transparent, All Three Forms of Po in the Spare Room, Red Office, Inky Winky, Tupartubby, Left Door Laa-Laa Transparent, Left Door Dipsy Transparent, Plushtrap Hijacking Prototype Tinky Winky, Prototype Po Full Body Resources, and Prototype Laa-Laa Full Body Resources. http://imgur.com/a/Uthvv Contents: Prototype Dipsy Full Body Resources, Prototype Tinky Winky Full Body Resources, Noo-Noo and Decimated Full Body Resources, The Original Full Body Resources, Po in the FNaF 4 Closet, Old Laa-Laa, Fixed Laa-Laa, Fan-Made FNaTL 4 Office, Time For Tubbybots, and Fixed Noo-Noo. http://imgur.com/a/eCQ88 Contents: Adventure Fixed Po, Adventure Fixed Laa-Laa, Adventure Fixed Dipsy, Adventure Fixed Tinky Winky, Adventure Noo-Noo, Adventure Fixed Noo-Noo, FNaTL World, Random Resources, Po With Eyes, and Vector Jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/orqL7 Contents: White Tubbybot Jumpscare, Noo-nie Custom Night Mugshot, Regular Noo-nie Custom Night Mugshot, Punctured Decimated, Punctured Noo-Noo, Punctured Prototype Po, Punctured Prototype Tinky Winky, Punctured Prototype Laa-Laa, and Punctured Prototype Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/vTm0L Contents: Punctured Original, Punctured PTLD-93, Old Scales, Old Old Scales, Old Old Old Scales, Old Dipsy, Old Tinky Winky, Random Resources, Cummer Schlummer, and Puncturemare Fuel Original. http://imgur.com/a/uRssV Contents: Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Po, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Tinky Winky, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Dipsy, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Laa-Laa, Puncturemare Fuel Noo-Noo, Puncturemare Fuel Decimated, Puncturemare Fuel PTLD-93, FILE LOST, Puncturemare Fuel Po, and Bessie. http://imgur.com/a/McgAa Contents: Bessie V2, Prototype Bessie, Phantom Old Po, Fixed Prototype Bessie, Saturated FNaTL 3 Po, Fixed Original Appearing Animation, Fixed PTLD-93 Jumpscare, Poomba, Tinky Troopa, and Laki Laa-Laa. http://imgur.com/a/zJyUw Contents: Dipspiny, The Follower, The Greeter, The Waiter, Frowning FNaTL Po, Prototype Noo-Noo, Prototype Decimated, Random Resources, Something by Unaxete, FNaTL 2 Dipsy Head Transparent. http://imgur.com/a/OWkkD Contents: Fan-Made FNaTL 4 Office, Beta Dipsy with Both Eyes, Noo-Noo With a Cigar and Sunglasses, Ultimate Original, FNaFL: Danker Zone Title Screen, Windmill Animatronic, FNaTL Noo-Noo Atari Sprite (Old), Atari DONGER SCHLONGER, Golden Po, and Atari Beta Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/qG2Kj Contents: Tubbyland Voice Trumpet Atari Sprite, Decimated Atari Sprite, New Golden Po, N00T N00T, Beta Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, Rekt Milkdud Man, SlendyTubby, BUVyc8yIUBA*7vrbf8a^Gtrb*#&GFva, Fixed Tinky Winky V1 With Both Eyes, and DICKER SCHLICKER Atari Sprite. http://imgur.com/a/3cMnW Contents: Boober Schloober Atari Sprite, POOPER SCHLOOPER Atari Sprite, PT41-109's True Form (Bloodlust), Transparation, Torture Noo-Noo, Torture Po, Extra Creepy Po, Extra Creepy Noo-Noo, Noo-Noo With Arms and Legs, and Anime Po. http://imgur.com/a/rAYU3 Contents: Anime Laa-Laa, Anime Dipsy, Anime Tinky Winky, A Dip of W33d, Flinky Flonky, Wobbly Pop, Noo-Noo Jumpscare Eye Transparent, Tinky Winky Jumpscare with Both Black Eyes, Tinky Winky Jumpscare Eye Transparent, and Dipsy Twitching Animation Fixed. http://imgur.com/a/OOqsD Contents: Yes-Yes, PonyHybrid12 in a Nutshell, Cummer Schlummer 3, No-No Is The Best, Yes-Yes 2, DINGLE DONGER, Nightmare Po 2.0, Adriel Don't Tell Me We're Going To Toys R Us Remake, Dining Room 1 Tinky Winky Transparent, and CREEPINGDEATH. http://imgur.com/a/hMJAL Contents: PTLD-93 Peeking Animation Transparent, Beta Style FNaTL 2 Menu, PTLD-93 With Original Colors, Fixed PTLD-93 With Original Colors, Luke, Less Bright Fixed Po, Twinkie Winky, Repair Room Tinky Winky Transparent, Dipsy's Arcade Po 2.0 Transparent, and Nightmare Original Transparent. http://imgur.com/a/7WZRX Contents: FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, Consumer of Plushes, Remade Critolious, Suicide Tubby, Withered Beta Po, Laa-Laa New Eye Transparent, Dipsy New Eye Transparent, Tinky Winky New Eye Transparent, Full Body Dipsy With New Eye, Full Body Laa-Laa With New Eyes, and Full Body Tinky Winky With New Eyes. http://imgur.com/a/v6Dtv Contents: Less Withered Prototype Po, Less Withered Prototype Dipsy, Less Withered Prototype Laa-Laa, Less Withered Prototype Tinky Winky, The Destroyed, WAKE ME UP, SAVE ME, and Ultimate Creepy Po. http://imgur.com/a/cWCjH Contents: Terrifying Po, WAKE ME UP 2, SAVE ME 2, Really Happy Po, Po.exe, I AM GOD, Ultimate Yes-Yes, and No-No. |-|Transparent Resources= Transparent Resources (feel free to use!) Images of characters and objects cropped out from other images for easy use in photoshopping. If you wish to submit a transparent resource, it will show up here as well as in the community made section. FNaTL http://imgur.com/a/0Fraf Contents: Repair Room Po, Po head, Laa-Laa and Beta Laa-Laa heads, full body Dipsy (photoshopped), Kitchen Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa head, Dipsy head, Tinky Winky head, and alternate Dipsy head. http://imgur.com/a/RkL1V Contents: Kitchen Tinky Winky head, full body Noo-Noo's hose, Time for Tubby Bye-Bye Po, Left Door Laa-Laa, Left Door Dipsy, alternate Left Door Laa-Laa, Kitchen Noo-Noo, Dining Room 1 Tinky Winky, Party Area Tinky Winky, and Repair Room Tinky Winky. http://imgur.com/a/w3vju Contents: Laa-Laa head from head swap image. FNaTL 2 http://imgur.com/a/LcHlU Contents: Room Of Stories Tinky Winky stage 2, Noo-Noo's Kitchen Noo-Noo stage 2, custard machine, custard machine incident jumpscare, Tubby Hall Po 2.0, Dipsy's Arcade Laa-Laa, Party Room Dipsy, Office Tinky Winky stage 2, Party Room Po 2.0, and Spare Room sitting Po. http://imgur.com/a/2RoV4 Contents: Tubby toaster, Tubby Hall Dipsy head, Tubby Hall Laa-Laa, Kitchen Vent Po, Noo-Noo's Kitchen Noo-Noo stage 1, Dipsy mask from Tubby Hall, new custard machine incident Fixed Tinky Winky, new custard machine incident Fixed Laa-Laa, new custard machine incident Noo-Noo, and new custard machine incident PTLD-93. http://imgur.com/a/JD8YY Contents: New custard machine incident Fixed Dipsy, new custard machine incident Fixed Dipsy full body (photoshopped), Tubby Toilets Po 2.0, Tubby Toilets Po 2.0 (Nightmare), Poster base Dipsy, PTLD-93 eye from peeking animation, old custard machine incident Fixed Tinky Winky, old custard machine incident Fixed Dipsy, old custard machine incident Fixed Laa-Laa, and Dipsy's Arcade Po 2.0. FNaTL 3 : The End Game http://imgur.com/a/NXu4C Contents: Tubby toaster, custard machine, Prototype Tinky Winky full body from video, Dipsy head, Parts Hall B Prototype Po, cowskin hat, Main Hallway Prototype Laa-Laa running frame, Parts Hall Prototype Dipsy, Props Hall Prototype Po, and Main Area Original stage 2. http://imgur.com/a/ce12c Contents: Ventilation Hall Decimated, Ventilation Hall Prototype Dipsy, Original Props Po, full body Prototype Po resources, full body Prototype Laa-Laa resources, full body Prototype Dipsy resources, full body Prototype Tinky Winky resources, full body Noo-Noo and Decimated resources, full body Original resources, and assorted object resources. http://imgur.com/a/epdi4 Contents: Supply Closet Prototype Laa-Laa stage 1, Supply Closet Prototype Laa-Laa stage 2, Supply Closet Prototype Laa-Laa head from a camera disabling animation frame, Noo-Noo FNaTL 1 styled jumpscare, PTLD-93 jumpscare eye, Wreckage Closet Prototype Dipsy stage 1, Wreckage Closet Prototype Dipsy stage 2, Ventilation Hall Prototype Po, non-transparent PTLD-93 full body, and Office vent Prototype Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/bwoa2 Contents: Nightmare Original and Prototype Tinky Winky head from head swap image. Beta http://imgur.com/a/di4MK Contents: Title screen Beta Po head, Dining Room 1 Beta tubbybots, Beta Po jumpscare, Kitchen Beta Tinky Winky, Repair Hall Beta tubbybots, Fixed Beta Po, Fixed Beta Dipsy, Fixed Beta Laa-Laa, Fixed Beta Tinky Winky, and alternate Fixed Beta Po. Other http://imgur.com/a/DxgTu Contents: Poster Fixed Po head, poster Fixed Laa-Laa head, poster Fixed Dipsy head, poster Fixed Tinky Winky head, poster Fixed Dipsy full body, V1 Endoskeleton (official), 2.0 Endoskeleton (official), Prototype Endoskeleton (official), Original Endoskeleton (official), and poster Noo-Noo. http://imgur.com/a/y0NtH Contents: Poster Fixed Po full body, Noo-Noo and hoses separated, assorted object resources, Phantom Eye, PTLD-93 on Noo-Noo, and creepy Fixed Po. |-|MLG= Photoshops of characters being "MLG". http://imgur.com/a/mVdKw Contents: Beta Po, Beta Laa-Laa, Beta Dipsy, Beta Tinky Winky, Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, Tinky Winky, Noo-Noo, and Po 2.0. http://imgur.com/a/bC90v Contents: Laa-Laa 2.0, Dipsy 2.0, Tinky Winky 2.0, Po (2), Noo-Noo 2.0, Prototype Po, Prototype Laa-Laa, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Tinky Winky, and Po (3). http://imgur.com/a/IDOLz Contents: Noo-Noo (3), the Original, Swagalicious Original, PTLD-93, ChillyFreeze avatar, and Tyrannosaurus dude11 avatar. http://imgur.com/a/FatY4 Contents: Tubbyland Voice Trumpet, Decimated, and Time for Tubby WEED. Made by other people. http://imgur.com/a/35YIl Contents: Swaggy Dipsy, SWAG-69, Paperclipsy, and Original. Category:Blog posts